


Forget Me

by hwdrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts
Summary: Soonyoung abated his fist, reminding himself that nothing will happen. Jihoon won’t hurt him. No, Jihoon already had his heart broken a lot of times but he evaded those. He loves Jihoon. “Ji.. Did you ever love me?”Deafening silence enveloped the whole room. Soonyoung slowly losing the stars his eyes always hold. It’s falling. He hasn’t heard the answer yet the sound of his heart breaking was much louder than their heartbeats syncing back then.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> i really suck at this but decided to give it a try aaaaa <33

****“Ji.. Did you ever,”**** Soonyoung paused for a moment, biting his lips that might bleed any moment. Contemplating whether to bridge the following words he wants to ask Jihoon. It all started 2 years ago. Four ante meridiem, the comeback’s getting near and it’s surely displaying the definition of hell. They were both frustrated but still decided to go home together after a few movements and scribbling of music notes. When Soonyoung was about to grab his purple windbreaker, he accidentally kissed Jihoon. Assuming that the other one would push him away but he wrapped his hand around the taller one’s nape instead. Deepening the kiss with some sort of bitter yet blurry feelings. _Jihoon never said it aloud though. Not even once._

There’s no really any fine line between them. Gym buddies? Two captains? Unit leaders? Seventeen members? Friends? Scoffs. _Strangers?_

Waiting for each other when practices were done, mentally noting different excuses to avoid suspicions. Either going to Jihoon’s studio to play some melodies, arranging songs, or cuddling on a seemingly small couch where they couldn’t even put their both feet in. Sometimes, they irrationally escape to eat dumplings, ramen, ice creams, name it all. Setting Seungcheol’s scolding aside. They are happy. _They were._

Soonyoung abated his fist, reminding himself that nothing will happen. _Jihoon won’t hurt him._ No, Jihoon already had his heart broken a lot of times but he evaded those. He loves Jihoon. ** **“Ji.. Did you ever love me?”****

Deafening silence enveloped the whole room. Soonyoung slowly losing the stars his eyes always hold. It’s falling. He hasn’t heard the answer yet the sound of his heart breaking was much louder than their heartbeats syncing back then.

_What happened, Ji? Are you tired? I can change. I can be better. For you._

****“Soonyoung.”**** Jihoon gave him a distant look, rubbing the guilt off of his sleeves. The moment he saw the sight of Soonyoung’s eyes wavering, he knew he fucked up. Jihoon’s very weak for Soonyoung. It has always been like that. He couldn’t even refuse anything when the older asks. ****“Let’s just stop...”****

****

****“N-no, please. You can’t just tell me that,**** ** _ **love**_** ** **.”**** Soonyoung’s weak voice made the desperation and sorrow visible. _He can’t just say that._ Jihoon closed his eyes by hearing the endearment, thoughts scattered within his messy head. _You’re such a shame, Ji_. He’s never going to forgive himself for this. For hurting Soonyoung. For losing the stars in the universe. _For everything._ ** **“No, Soonyoung. This relationship, no scratch that, we don’t even have one.”**** Jihoon forged a short laugh and continue, ****“This is bullshit. Insane, I don’t know.”****

****

****“W-what.. Bullshit?”**** The taller couldn’t even process whatever is happening. Seriously? This set up? Bullshit? Despite being wounded, Soonyoung’s more than thankful for Jihoon. The ugly taste of that instant coffee Jihoon makes whenever he’s dead drop tired from making choreographies. The hard nudge Jihoon do when happiness flows endlessly from the crescent slits of his eyes. He loves it when Jihoon cries on his shoulder. When he’s angry at the manager who bought him Pepsi instead of Coke. _It’s bliss. Lee Jihoon is his safe haven._

Jihoon indulged every courage to finally end the depraved conversation. _I’m sorry, Soonyoung. I love you._ Wishing he said those when time still revolves around them. But, he can’t anymore. _This is catastrophe_. He masked his soul with ample amount of lies to justify this fucking act. ****“This is all sickening. Let’s just end this, right now. Look, Kwon. I’m not happy and interested anymore. You’re so dumb for falling. Why? Am I really that good? Because of my lips? Body? Sex?”**** Every Jihoon’s words stabbed Soonyoung very harsh. _That’s not true, Ji._ ** **“So, please? Let me go. Did I ever love you?”**** _Yes, I did. I love you more than I love myself, Kwon Soonyoung._ His face remained stoic, ****“No, I didn’t love you. I’m tired of these shits, I’m tired of you. Happy now?”****

****

The thin air brushed against Soonyoung’s arms when Jihoon walked out the studio. He tried his best covering his mouth to prevent any sobs from coming out but sadly he didn’t win. Soonyoung started crying out loud, clutching his bare chest, he can’t breathe.

_I’m tired of you._ Soonyoung begged for every Heavens to answer why is it so unfair? He loves Jihoon brashly, ignoring the bigger picture of the consequences so why? Maybe, he should not have been clingy. He should not have bothered him every morning to not skip breakfast. He should not have given him a jacket whenever he sees Jihoon shivering from the rude breeze every winter. He should not have hugged him like the he’s the prettiest human on earth. _He is, though_. He should not have kissed him and held his fragile body. _It was all a lie?_

_He should not have cared._

Soonyoung complied when his body has given up from trembling and united with the cold wall. The movement exposed the blood painted on his hands, that probably came from his nose. _He’s tired too, but never of Jihoon. This is so cruel. Unrequited love? Fuck it._

On the other hand, Jihoon knocked on the glass door with a heavy sigh and a letter on his other hand. This is a daft and dumb move but he needs to. For Soonyoung. For his members.

Han Seong Soo greeted him with a warm fake smile, ****“Stop smiling, fucker. I’m resigning.”**** The CEO sitting on a fancy chair gasped, not expecting the sudden decision of Woozi. ****“Don’t release that fucking article of us... And Soonyoung’s past. He still has a bright future ahead of him.”**** He doesn’t mind ruining his for Soonyoung. ** **“So stop ruining his life with your personal reasons. It’s stupid and childish for your age.”**** Tears finally escaped his eyes when he placed a piece of paper on the wooden desk. ****“I love**** ** _ **them**_** ** **so much. Stop this game**** ** _ **.**_** ** **”**** He gave his _uncle, who planned this fucking revenge,_ a last glimpse before leaving the confined room. Also, the company.

The stars welcomed him brightly. _He doesn’t deserve this._

He feels sorry for leaving all the responsibility. He wanted to see his boys one last time. _His home_. To tell Seungcheol that he’s the great leader ever. To tell Jeonghan that he will always be his favorite. To tell Jisoo and Jun that their jokes are funny. To tell Wonwoo that even though he’s a dad-ass, he’s precious. To tell Myeongho that it’s fine to leave his wine glasses in his room. To tell Seokmin and Seungkwan to stop bickering because it’s bad. To tell Mingyu that he’s good looking in spite of the everyday nagging of him being ugly. To tell Hansol that it’s fine to be weak in front of his hyungs. To tell Chan that his dances are always the best.

To tell Soonyoung, _the love of his life_ , that he loves him and it won’t stop. Never.

**_**To: Nyong** _ ** **_**♡** _ **

**__ **

**_**Forget me.** _ **

****

_[I love you, Nyon_ | _]_

He felt a cold sharp metal stabbed against his back, it didn’t even last a minute before he coughed a lot of blood. The culprit ran very fast along the dark alley. _Shit._ He couldn’t even send Soonyoung the words he wants to say the most.

_That night, not only the stars fell from the sky but the universe also collapsed. They were both gone._

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that's it, very lame ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ thank u for reading tho!! stream left and right!! <33
> 
> \- kianne.


End file.
